This is my design
by Onmoraki
Summary: "What I feel towards them, is pure empathy, I can put myself in their places, I can imagine myself being them!" he said. "But that doesn't make you a cold hearted killer now does it?" the other answered. They need his help, but will he provide it, or will they be used against their wills? But the truth is, something out there is killing everyone, because of hunger [Hannibal AU] T-M
1. New member

**This story is rated T-M  
WARNING: This chapter contains slight gore.**

 **I do not own KnB**

.oOo.

 _We all have thought of killing someone, have we not?  
How does it feel, how do you think __it_ _will_ _feel?_

 _We all have this fantasy, a utopian thought, of how this world should be.  
There should be sacrifices made to create your utopia?_

 _That's where we cross paths, we, mortals don't seek the same thing.  
Our thoughts, actions, speech indeed connects to one another, but, it doesn't mean we are the same.  
While, I would kill the criminals, one should kill the bullies, another would kill innocent._

 _We are the same, but indifferent._

 _This is my design._

.oOo.

I feel irritated, is something I would say if someone were to ask me how I feel right now. But they haven't, for a long time. They think I'm sick, ill of some sort. If I were to ask them why, what kind of illness, what am I diagnosed with. They would flum over and say I would be to sick to understand, or it would be to complicated to explain. But, if my ex- college asked, they wouldn't say anything, because they haven't found _anything_. It feels like they have a sick fantasy, of keeping me locked in this...cage. Stare at me, feed me pills, force me into an straight jacked, because they would feel superiour, watching me like a wild animal.

But, I can't blame them. I see it in their eyes, the facination, the thrill of seeing someone _weak_ trying to fight back, knowing that they can do anything but kill. But that doesn't mean they can use, other methods. All I feel for them is pure empathy, or that's what I would call it. I don't see cold hearted bastards, no, because I can see myself in them, I like to think, how they think. That's probably why they locked me up, not knowing what they're dealing with. Afraid, of not being able to controll _me_ , is something they are afraid of. What they don't know is that I'm afraid of myself as well.

* * *

08:00 AM

The nurse is about to enter my room. Three knocks are heard behind from the metal door, no more, no less. Three knocks. She enters the room, white tight nurse dress, ends just right above her bum. Makes her look sluty, but that's my personal option. Blond locks curl around her doll like face, her hair only reaches to her chin. Big doll like eyes, with a beautiful color of green. She has black stockings that reaches above her knees, black pair of shoes with a small heel.

Her innocent like face turns into a nasty snarl, as she looks down at me with pure disgust. Probably took hours for the demon to put makeup on to look like an angel.

She's probably enjoying the feeling, being above, watching a lesser person like me, chained to the wall in a straight jacket. What she doesn't know is I see more than that, slutty outfit of hers.

She takes a firm grip under my chin and forces my jaws to open. She forces the pills inside of my mouth and quickly forces in a glass of water. I could do two things. Drink the water and swallow the pills or allow the water to flow into my lungs, start hacking everything up and get a visit to the doctors.

So I drink, allowing myself to swallow the pills.

"You're lucky that you have visitors today, but don't expect anything yet." she snarls.

I gaze at her nameplate that's placed right above her chest. Enma.

"Well, we'll see about that." I mumble, mean while laughing at the irony of her name. "We'll see about that."

She looks down at me like she just wants to spit down at me, like the filth I am. But she leaves the room, grabbing the small cup that once held the pills and the empty glass with her.

I've never really enjoyed company, going social with anyone. Just eye contact makes me fustraited. Just the eye itself, is a symbol of power, did you know that? It makes me feel so small under the gaze of an eye, I _feel_ the eye watching me. Cold shivers crawl against my back just by knowing somebody is _watching._ Just being forced to talk in a few situation makes me stammer. Surely I can mumble, but that's when I'm talking to myself and it's not ment to be heard by anyone else.

I just turn my gaze back to the white ceiling. They say the color white, should be a calming color, that's why they have all the hospital rooms painted white. But this isn't your normal every day hospital, no this is a mental hospital. Just the thought of color white makes me sick to the pit of my stomach.

Hopefully my visitors, will make my irritation a bit better. Whom ever they may be.

* * *

"Oi, Akashi! Are you sure this is the right place?" F.B.I agent Midorima Shintaro fumbled and looked towards the building with an uncertain gaze.

'Welcome to Echo mental hospital'

F.B.I agent, leader of team GoM, Akashi Seijuuro turned around to face his team that stood behind him except Midorima whom stood next to him.

"Listen up, and pretty damn well. We are now in Echo mental hospital to meet our hopefully-new team member!" Akashi announced, voice high filled with pride.

"So, is our new team member... working here?" Kise Ryouta, the new kid in the team, asked.

Akashi turned around to continue walking. "No, he's a patient here. No further questions about him until we meet him."

The other team members of GoM looked at each other and shrugged, still wondering why they would have a hopefully-new team member who's a mental patient.

"So, why is the hospital named Echo?" Aomine Daiki, asked.

Midorima pushed his glasses up in a classy way and gazed through his fingers towards Aomine "Because here they bring the really sick. They say all the patient does here is scream, so their screams echoes through the halls of this hospital." he sighed. "They even have a rumor that if the hospital ever close, the screams would still haunt the building"

Aomine felt a shiver down his spine "Yo! That's not cool man, don't try to scare me!"

"So the great Aomine finally admits he's scared" Kise chuckled, patting Aomines shoulder.

Aomine just turned his gaze away and mumbled something that resembled a 'no'.

They entered the hospital, smell of bleach and pills entered their nostrils. Slowly walking towards the entrance desk, Akashi in the lead, the others hot in heel.

"We have an appointment with Patient 0000, would you please tell us the room we will be interviewing him?" Akashi gave a small forced smile towards the lady behind the desk as he showed her his F.B.I badge. She fumbled, and rose from the chair with hurry, and while nodding, she started walking towards the stairs, assuming she was showing to which room to go, they followed.

As they walked through the corridors, they heard screams and moans from patients all around them. It sounded like there wasn't even one patient in this corridor that wasn't screaming or moaning in pain. But they stopped in front of an metal door, that stood out from the rest. The other doors were made out of plastic, even wood, but not metal. So was their maybe new team mate behind this door?

There wasn't an sound coming out from the room at all, was it isolated, or was he actually being quiet?

The nurse knocked three times at the door, as she did so, other patients shut up. Did they fear what was behind that door, or why had the other patients gone quiet?

The nurse opened the heavy door with force, and stomped in. The others followed right after.

There was a thin man in a straight jacked bound with chains to the floor and wall, sitting in the corner furthest from the door. His teal hair was covering his fore head and eyes, as his head leaned forward, looking down at the floor. Black comfy combat pants were slipped on his legs, his feet battered and dirty. He lifted his head, leaning his head back to the corner behind him, looking straight into their way. His eyes were the color of ice blue, his gaze unfocused on where to look.

"Why so many p-p-people. You k-k-know I-I don't like to-be so-social." he stammered.

"Can't do anythin' 'bout it, boy. So just shut 'p and listen to 'em" the nurse said in matter of fact, she sounded bored, and showed no care for the patient at all.

She just turned away and handed Akashi an alarm from one of her many pockets.

"Sound the alarm if he does anything." and she left the room.

The little heat that was left in the room, seemed to go away when the nurse shut the door behind her. The air seemed cold, it seemed like small frost flakes would build up in the room just by the cold silence. Easily to be broken.

"So, what do I own the pleasure?" the young man mumbled, giving a small glare to the team. His nervous act seemed to have disappeared. "I see that you aren't here for just any kind of visit, are you here to seek help?" he mused.

The other team members of GoM were about to deny it, but the leader cut them off before they even had the chance to say anything.

"Indeed, we are here to seek your help."

The young man hummed. "You know I can't help you so much here." he lift his arms that were bound into a tight knot in the straight jacket.

"Of course not, that's why you're coming with us."

* * *

The black old Chevy pulled in next to the hosue of the crime scene.

The GoM had somehow managed to fit all six of them. Patient 0000, or known by his name Kuroko Tetsuya, sat on the lap of the teams titan, Murasakibara Atsushi.

As the team stepped out, Kuroko streched his arms and legs and massaged his neck giving a satisfied crack out. He took a deep breath, of fresh air, his nose catching the scent of blood.

"So, where are we?" he asked, turning his bored gaze to Akashi.

"We are now in Evergreenstreet 14, this where we found our victim tucked into bed, inside her house." he sighed "She had gone missing for two weeks, but what stands out the best in this case, is that her skin was pealed off."

Kuroko didn't seem to even flinch when he heard the ending of Akashis line."May I go inside? I would like to go alone." Akashi just nodded.

As Kuroko proceeded to go inside the house, Aomine grabbed Akashis shoulder and forcefully turned Akashi to look at him. "Dude! We picked him up from the MENTAL hospital a couple of hours ago, and now you trust him to go into the crime scene ALONE." he shouted. Akashi just glared into Aomines eyes, till the man holding his shoulder started cold sweating and eventually let go.

"This is not the first case he worked on, and it won't be his last." Akashi mumbled

"That KID isn't even F.B.I!" Midorima protested.

"Well, that KID is probably the only way we find our killer" Akashi shot back.

* * *

 _I open the door silently, the family is sleeping upstairs.  
Slowly stepping forward, I make my way to the girls room._

 _I lay her down on her bed, she looks so peaceful, that's not the way I wanted her to leave._

 _She's still asleep from the drugs I gave her earlier._

 _I can give her a peaceful farwell, but that doesn't mean I will forgive her._

 _I wrap my fingers around her neck, and start putting pressure around her neck, slowly trying to break the windpipe. She doesn't seem to notice a thing, when her life is slowly taken away from her._

 _I pull out a knife, and start cutting her, from the head, down to her stomach, to her arms and hands, to her legs and feet._

 _Soon she lays still, blood red, tucked in her bed. Blood leaking down to the floor._

 _I leave her house, locking the door after me, and leave._

 _The girl rests peacefully._

* * *

Kuroko came out from the house, slowly approaching the team.

"Well?" Akashi asked, expecting a good answer.

"She was drugged to sleep, before taken into the house at night, strangled in her sleep, she died before the person started pealing the skin. Delicate work, carefully taken, but the killer did not have any feelings for her at all, he seemed to do it more carefully because of the parents sleeping inside the house."

"So she was slee-" Akashi was about to say, but was cut of by Kuroko.

"What makes me wonder, is why he came to the house, why bring her back?"

Akashi frowned, he hated being cut off. "Well?" he said.

"Because, chicken skin is actually easier to peal than human skin, but it doesn't make it difficult. Such delicate work. So, I'm saying, she wasn't the first victim at all... there's more." Kuroko explained.

"So, you suspect there's more victims out there?" Kise questioned, slightly impressed by Kurokos work.

"Well... What I'm trying to say is, this feels like a message... A message of something begining. He wasn't ment to do it now, but surely the victim pissed him off somehow, or something pissed him off so he could show us, what he can, and is about to do."

 _So, the question is, what are we going to do?_

* * *

 **Please review, it means alot to me.**


	2. Reflection

**This story is rated T-M**

 **I do not own KnB**

.oOo.

 _I've always been a hunter, nothing on my tail._

 _But there was something in you, I knew, could make that change._

 _To capture a predator, you can't remain the prey._

 _You have to become, an equal, in every way._

 _So look in the mirror and tell me, who do you see?_

 _Is it still you, or is it me?_

 _Become the beast, we don't have to hide!_

 _Do I terrify you? Or do you feel alive?_

 _Do you feel the hunger, does it howl inside?_

 _Does it terrify you? Or do you feel alive?_

 _[Karliene – Become the beast]_

.oOo.

The room seemed to get smaller when the whole team pushed themselves inside, to discuss their future plan. The rooms walls were painted with a creamy white, which Kuroko frowned, his least favorite color seemed to be found everywhere now days. He sat down on the bed in the room, and leaning back till he felt his back resting on the comfortable bed underneath him.

"So what now? There aren't any extra clues in the room" Kise stated.

"Blood tests are taken, we have tried to find where the girls skin is, to find somekind of fingerprint, no success." Midorima added.

"And we don't have alot of time till the next victim." Aomine stated.

All threes eyes seemed to shift to look at the young man resting on the bed.

"I'm no damn seer." he stated, his speech seemed to change once again back to the stammering. "I-I can t-think like them, but I ca-can't see them."

Aomine just gave off an tired sigh and flopped to the couch near the bed and leaned his neck back. Midorima and Kise though kept staring at the new addition to the team, still a bit weary of how things are going to end up.

"Quit staring at me...p-please" Kuroko mumbled and hid his face under his arms.

"Well, hard not to. I mean, we picked you up from the mental hospital today..." Aomine said with a tired sigh. Man he could get some good rest right now.

Though he flinched in his seat when he felt Akashis warm glare directed towards him.

Akashi asked "Do you, fools, even know why we picked him up?"

Murasakibara who had been snacking all day and been more or less silent the whole day spoke up "Because we need him."

"Indeed" Akashi said, giving a small smile to Atsushi. "Because he can think like the criminals do."

"Because he's a criminal?" Kise asked, looking rather terrified at Kuroko.

Akashi just slapped his hand against his face, shaking his head and giving a fustraited sigh. "No, Kise. Because he feels pure empathy towards them."

"...Empathy?" Kise questioned.

Kuroko decided to speak up "The ability to understand and share the feelings of another." he said rather quickly so he wouldn't stammer. "Seem's you've done your homework."

Akashi looked at at Kuroko with a bored gaze "Of course I have, what do you take me for, a fool?"

"...N-no! J-just that I don't k-know you guys...a-at all..." he stammered, quickly sitting up from the bed, feeling slightly dizzy when he sat up so quickly.

And that was true, if they needed to work together, they needed to know each other better.

They all told their names, basics, if they were married or not. Funny thing is, was that it seemed that Aomine was the only one whom was married in the group. Having a lovely wife and a child, he seemed to be the lazy person, but he seemed to be a loving husband and a good father too. Which confused Kuroko a bit.

"I used to work for Seirin... a couple of years ago, actually." Kuroko stated.

"Seirin? The Seirin? Man that would have been something, because you haven't completed your F.B.I training at all, and you worked for Seirin?" Kise bust out, he officially accepted Kuroko.

Kuroko grunted, noticing he finally had a lap dog after him, much for his dislike. "..Yea... Never finished the training because I didn't have the power to do it..." he said, narrowing his eyes, his voice dropping slightly. Only Akashi took notice to this.

 _'Looks like our friend here has two personalities. One who avoids and stammers, the other is more of a thinker, and doesn't stammer at all... interesting.'_

"Yea.. I worked there, until. Well you already know." Kuroko stated in matter of fact.

"Yea! How did you get yourself in a mental hospital? Echo even!" Aomine finally decided to drop the bomb everyone was avoiding.

Silence took over fast, everyone looking at each other until Kuroko decided to anwser.

"We'll you know, the things you see when you think like a murderer" he gave off a slight laugh, chuckling into his fist "Sights aren't always that pretty."

"Understandable." Akashi murmured, Murasakibara nodding in agreement. Midorima again, who had a medical background because of his old man was a known doctor, narrowed his eyes.

Kuroko stood up, and pointed at the bathroom door and walked there opening the door, and locking it behind him.

* * *

He took silent steps towards the sink, opening the tap, cold water rushing out.

He put his hands under the running water, feeling how the ice cold water flowed through his fingers. He cupped his hands together, catching water in his hand like a bowl, and letting go so the water splashed against the sink. He brought his wet hands against his face, giving a good smack against his cheeks and massageing his eyes.

He turned his gaze up so he could look himself in the mirror, but what met him in the reflection, wasn't him at all.

"So you're back huh..." he mumbled. Looking straight into the mirror, a man with his face painted black, black eyes, looked back towards him. The man had horns on his head like a deer, sharp teeth grinning towards the teal haired man. The teal haired only sighed, his tired blue eyes just kept stairing at it's reflection. Small branches started growing from the teal haired mans back, slowly growing to a beautiful tree, swallowing him up. Soon the whole bathroom was covered in thick branches and leaves of yellow.

The man in the mirror just kept stairing at him like he was a prey. But the man mouthed to him "Brown sugar girl" the blue eyes lit in recognition.

His thoughts were interupted by a loud knocking. Everything in the room disappearing but the reflection in the mirror. He opened the door, meeting with Akashis heated gaze.

"And how long did you think you would live here?"

"I think, I made a connection to the victims..?" Kuroko suggested.

Akashi just looked unimpressed. "You know, we only found one victim?"

"Yes. I know, but I've also heard (when I was locked up in Echo) that young girls with brown hair and brown eyes have gone missing for the last two months." Kuroko stated. "I think the man is behind the disappearings."

"Well then... I guess we have somewhere to start now have we?"

"And I thought you said to me that I shouldn't take you for a fool because you do your homework."

Akashis eyes narrowed dangerously, just because he didn't connect the dots...

" _Oh, it's on."_

* * *

 **Please review, it means alot to me.**

 **C. C Britannia :** _Thank you, it means alot to me. I got you hooked already, well then, enjoy the upcoming ride._

 **Guest:** _Thank you! Well here's your next chapter!_

 **Guest:** _I'm very pleased that you find the first chapter amazing :) Here...was...chapter two..._

 **Natsuki D:** _Oh, Welcome back? You used to be my active reviewer in Drawn Heart, though you stopped reviewing after I killed Allen? Ops... did I piss you off?  
I am happy that you are enjoying one of my works again, as I enjoy yours.. though I suck at reviewing._

 **BabyNightmareLady:** _Thank you :) I'm very pleased that you enjoyed the first chapter that much, it's my thought to continue and finish this story. :)_


	3. Friend

**This story is rated T-M**

 **WARNING: Gore, Swears**

 **I do not own KnB**

.oOo.

 _Well touch my mouth and hold my tongue, I will never be your chosen one._

 _I'll be home, safe and tucked away._

 _You can't tempt me if I don't see the day._

 _The pull on my flesh was just too strong, stifled the choice and the air in my lungs._

 _Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie._

 _Cuz' when I open my body I breathe a lie._

 _I will not speak of your sin._

 _There was a way out for him._

 _The mirror shows not, your values are all shot._

 _But oh, my heart was flawed I knew my weakness._

 _So hold my hand, consign me not to darkness._

 _So crawl on my belly til the sun goes down._

 _I'll never wear your broken crown._

 _[Mumford & Sons – Broken crown]_

.oOo.

Children in my age often feel safe and happy when their loving mother and father tuck them under the warm fuzzy blanket in their bed and give them good night kisses. Small giggles and chuckles of embarrassement when their parents would give them kisses on the forehead and cheeks. Small whispers of nothings shushing them to sleep. The feeling of home, and being safe...is something that fucked up my life.

I used to be the naive kid with big blue eyes that I got from my father. Untamed teal hair that I got from my mother. I was small built, and often very quiet, no one really knew if I was there until I said something. Often scaring the other kids at the park, only leaving rumors of ghosts behind me. I didn't have many friends. Even my parents used to forget me when I was standing next to them quiet like a good son should be. One of the reasons, I stopped approaching others, was because they told me I think differently. Always when I saw someone get hit and beaten, and they came up to me and talked behind the back of the person who flew the hits. I didn't blame anyone, I often told the others "He has a reason why he is a bully. There's a reason for anything". It seemed like no one else had the same idea, that the bully only hit others weaker because he was an ass. My mother later told me I feel sympathy for others.

My parents often tucked me to bed and covered my face in kisses, and whispered to me sweet nothings.

"Angels are watching you son." my father would say rather proudly and confident he was right.

I often chuckled and giggled and just brushed it off, pulling the blanket over to hide my nose under and gave my parents a look of glee.

Every night was the same, my father would say the same thing every night, as they tucked me to bed, covered me in kisses and then left the room when I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. I had always been afraid of the dark. Something felt, wrong. I called out to my parents, my eyes glued to the door to my room that was slightly open. I call out, but no one answers. I just wanted a glass of water.

" _Angels are watching you son."_ my dads voice rang in my mind, giving me courage. I fisted my small hands and pulled them close to the chest and took a deep breath. As I looked up, I saw two shadows with wings on their backs. I gave a small smile and stepped out of bed and walked downstairs.

We lived in a two story house, it was a beautiful brick house with a beautiful front yard with red and white flowers covering the front. But at night, especially this night, the house felt cold and dark. I took small steps down the stairs and turned to the kitchen to the left. The kitchen counters were too high for the small me, so I silently took a kitchen chair and dragged the chair to the counter so I cold take some water. I tried to do so, as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake up my parents. I reached up to a glass and filled it with water, closing the tap after.

I drank the cool water, the dry feeling disappearing soon after. I quietly put down my glass and dragged the chair back to the table. Small quiet steps back upstairs to my bed. I tucked myself under the blanket and watched to the corner of my room near the window. Moon light shining through to the room. The two shadows of angels, still near the corner.

I whispered to myself "Angels are watching over me." and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

If there's something I could change in my life, I would have never woken up that morning, and never gotten out of bed. But I cannot do that. The first thing that woke me up was smell. The smell of iron, I think. The next thing that catched my interest was the sound of flies buzzing around.

My mother is a cleaning freak, she hates flies, she often put honey in a cup under the window and the flies always got stuck in the cup and she threw it away. But why was there so many flies in my room now, surely the flies don't just multiply during one night?

I opened my eyes and I'm greeted by the sight of the corpses of my parents.

My parents are undressed, nude and on their knees their hands clasped together like a prayer. Their shoulderblades are cut open and bent to form two wings on the back, wires hanging from the ceiling and hooked to the flesh to hold it up. Blood dripped to the floor, the whole bedroom floor was bloody. Even my bed sheets had small prints of blood. But what scared me the most was that above my head was two bloody handprints that formed a pair of wings. _'Shh... Angels are watching you'_

I feel a rush, I jump back and try to press my back to the wall behind me, rejecting the sight in front of me, it can't be happening. There's no smell anymore. I feel how my throat hurts, I'm probably screaming, I can't hear a sound. I was in shock.

I don't remember much after that. I called the police to my home, I don't remember much from that call either, I probably just shouted Help! Repeatedly until the cops came. What the poor cops didn't know that they would be greeted by the sight of a child and a pair of bloody corpses. After many examinations they found out that my parents insides where messed up and parts where missing. Liver, lung and hearts where carved out and never found.

Father, mother, today. I, Kuro, found a friend, he follows me around, he is a lonely man, he always smiles at me, and greets me when I look in the mirror. He has painteed his face black and has black and sometimes white eyes. He even has beautiful horns on the sides of his head! He always keeps the monsters away from me. He is a nice man. My only friend.

 _This is my design._

* * *

 _ **A bit shorter chapter today, I do apologize.**_

 _ **BabyNightmareLady: I'm happy you think Tetsuya is cool. And yes, well probably there will be a pairing, what pairing I do not know. Yes Aomine is married, whom... well I'm not found of OC's so much.**_

 _ **C.C Britannia: Oh yes ;)**_

 _ **Natsuki D: Ay' no promises there lassie. Well I haven't planned on killing anyone, but this isn't the happy go lucky story.**_

 _ **Guest: I'm very happy that you enjoy the story :) And yes more characters will eventually show up.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes, the story gets deeper, this chapter is just a step deeper into the swamp we're going to drown in. Enjoy the field trip of feels :D (Muhahaha)**_

 _ **Please review, makes my day always a bit better.**_


End file.
